Research accomplishments 1. We have defined an environmental signaling axis that regulates the stability of a regulatory subunit of the human Mi-2/NuRD complex. This signaling pathway may play a role in determination of phenotypic properties of malignant cells. 2. We have defined new epigenetic regulation at a key oncogene critical to lymphomagenesis. 3. We have identified a role for the Mi-2/NuRD complex in the process of chromosome duplication and have made progress in understanding how this complex plays a role in this process. 4. We have established in our laboratory a new system for genomic scale analysis of epigenetic parameters of gene expression.